


An Unanticipated Escalation

by Dangerousnotbroken, Petrichor_Amber



Series: An Unconventional Convention [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dean is a sappier little shit than we expected, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sass, Shower Sex, just so much sex, this started out as porn without plot but then fluff got in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/pseuds/Dangerousnotbroken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_Amber/pseuds/Petrichor_Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Dean and Cas have broken the ice, there's really only one thing to be done. And if Dean has his way, they're going to do that one thing a whole lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unanticipated Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god did this ever get out of hand. Petrichor_Amber and I have been working on this round-robin style over the past few months even with me working two jobs and her in school more than full time, and it's finally done! So very, very out of hand. Oh wow.

“What do you say, Cas, ready for round two?”

Cas looked back at Dean, wide-eyed and curious. The door had barely had time to click shut behind Jack as Dean’s voice broke the silence. Dean’s face still bore the afterglow flush, pink flesh backing his constellations of freckles, and his grin spoke of mischief. A slow smile crept across Cas’ lips, visible for only a moment before he leaned in and claimed Dean’s mouth in a wet, hungry kiss. He kissed Dean breathless, tongue probing into the warmth of his mouth and one hand coming up to rake through the mess of Dean’s hair. When he pulled away, Dean stared back with parted lips, his chest heaving as he drew deep breaths.

“Come on, let me show you the complicated joy of shower sex.” Dean climbed out of the bed, his bare feet nearly silent on the carpet floor, and held out a hand for Cas to follow.

Inside the bathroom, Dean sent up silent thanks to whoever was listening that this was one of the few times in his life that he’d gotten to stay in a half-decent hotel. He hadn’t paid much attention to the bathroom facilities when he’d checked in, but he couldn’t avoid noticing them now. The room itself was larger than most hotel bathrooms he’d had access to by a fair margin, and everything was bright white tile and warm lighting. The shower occupied an entire wall at one end, a glass enclosure with multiple showerheads and what could easily be mistaken for actual river stone running from floor to ceiling. Dean turned the water on full blast, letting the room fill up with steam before nudging Cas toward the open stall door.

“Angels generally do not need to bathe,” Cas protested, but he let himself be directed into the shower anyway, flinching under the heat of the spray.

“Angels generally don’t do what we just did,” Dean shot back, but there was no heat to his words, just affection and a hint of teasing.

“This is true,” Cas replied with a soft laugh. “I do not think most angels do what I imagine we are about to do, either.” Before Cas had a chance to speak further, Dean crowded him up against the stone wall. Their lips met in a lazy kiss as Dean’s hands spread sweet-scented soap across the muscles of Cas’ shoulders and arms. Cas moaned softly, leaning in to the kiss and trailing his own hands up the sides of Dean’s ribs, and felt himself begin to grow hard as Dean’s knee slipped between his thighs. Dean ran soapy hands down Cas’ chest, over the hardness of his ribs and the softer flesh of his stomach, caressing softly until they reached the firm line of Cas’ swelling cock. Dean took him in hand, still carrying traces of the soap. Cas’ eyelids fluttered at the increase in sensation, his head tipping back to lean against the wall as Dean stroked him firmly, lips pressing against Cas’ exposed throat. He mouthed at the line of Cas’ jaw as his other hand gripped Cas’ hip, fingers pressing indentations into his skin and holding Cas steady as his hips tried to buck forward, chasing the heat of Dean’s hand.

“You sure do bounce back quick,” Dean mused, before dropping his head to suck a purple mark just above Cas’ collarbone. The water ran in rivulets down Dean’s arm and over Cas’ body, washing soap and sweat alike down the drain.

“It would seem—Ah!!” Cas’ words were interrupted by Dean’s mouth closing around one of his nipples. “It would seem that my ability to heal quickly also extends to sexual stamina.”

“I wonder,” Dean pondered aloud, moving back up to claim Cas’ mouth with a fierce kiss, his hand still wrapped tightly around Cas’ cock, each stroke making it harder for Cas to concentrate on anything else. “I wonder how many times I can make you come tonight?” Dean let the question hang in the air for a moment and then sank to his knees, taking a brief look up at Cas’ startled face through his eyelashes before wrapping his lips around the head of Cas’ cock and slowly sliding down until the entire length was sheathed in the wet heat of Dean’s mouth.

Cas let out a delicious moan, causing Dean’s lips to curl up slightly around him, as if he were trying to smile. He wrapped his right hand around the base of Cas’ dick, alternating between squeezing gently and matching his tugs to the pace of his mouth. He raised his free hand to tickle at Cas’ balls, teasing playfully. But that playfulness disappeared when Cas thrust forward, gasping and dropping his hands to Dean’s shoulders for support. Dean was surprised and pulled back, but quickly met Cas’ eyes to assuage him.

“Cas, you gotta remember I’ve never done this, man. Well, not before tonight at least. I need some warning if you want to fuck my face, k?” Cas nodded, looking hurt and rejected. Dean had to change that, immediately. “Is that something you might want Cas?” He cooed out the question, twisting his lips into a knowing smirk as he continued to caress Cas’ balls and gently slide his hand up and down his shaft, having never ceased in his attention. His face was mere inches from Cas’ tip, and he could tell that the man was forcibly restraining himself from closing the distance.

“Yes Dean,” he growled, voice wrecked and even lower than earlier. Any resolve he had at playing hard to get dissolved as he took Cas back in with one swift movement. He bobbed intensely once, twice, then pulled off again. Still gently pumping with his hand he looked up again.

“Then use me. If I tap your thigh twice I need you to stop though, ok?” He maintained eye contact just long enough to see his angel whimper out a yes before returning to his position, and taking Cas in as much as he could. He thought back on anytime he had seen this in porn, and tried to use the memories as guidelines. He relaxed his throat and dropped his shoulders. He knew he should let his lips go slack, but he didn’t release them all the way; he just couldn’t stand the idea of losing that connection, of not wrapping his lips around every available bit of Cas.

For his part, the less experienced man moved his hands tentatively to Dean’s head, framing it gently, but not holding it in place, as he hesitantly thrust forward, allowing Dean the chance to pull back if he needed to. Now that he wasn’t distracted by the surprise of it, Dean gasped at how incredible the action felt, something he had definitely not been expecting. He looked up, trying to convey with his eyes how very much ok with this he was, and gently squeezed Cas’ upper thighs where his hands had ended up. That was all the permission he needed before Cas started bucking into him properly, grunting with the effort and letting out little gasps whenever he hit the back of Dean’s throat. Dean had never sucked a cock before tonight, let alone had this done to him, but he had also never wanted to do it to anyone before. He had felt like it was too crude, imagined it would make his partner feel used and worthless. He hadn’t want to do that to anyone, even if it was just a one-night stand. But this, this was nothing like that. He didn’t feel used, he felt worshipped. Cas’ hands on the back of his head held him grounded, and he knew from Cas’ trembling legs that he was loving this. It was a whole new level of giving to his partner that he had never considered, and he knew as soon as Cas had started that he wanted to do this over and over again, whenever they could. The blood pulsing through him was evidence enough of that.

He hadn’t suspected he would feel turned on by this, but there was no denying that he had started to swell again under Cas’ attention. He kept holding the man’s thigh with his left hand, but he slid his right down to himself, touching gently to see how close he was to recovering. He wasn’t as young as he had been, and he hadn’t expected to bounce back so soon. To his surprise he was more than half hard, and his first touch caused him to moan at the pleasant sensation. This apparently passed through to Cas, who actually growled when Dean looked up, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the vibrations around his cock, the eye contact, or seeing Dean touch himself while he took his face. Dean smugly assumed a combination of all three, so he maintained eye contact as much as possible, sliding his hand in time to Cas’ thrusts and moaning when it was just too much.

Dean could tell Cas was getting close, and as much as he was enjoying this, his mouth was getting sore. Without breaking eye contact he slid his hand beneath Cas’ balls, playing with them gently before drawing back further. Dean teased Cas’ hole, still sensitive from earlier “activities,” and just remembering how hot Cas had looked as he came undone inside him brought him the rest of the way, and he could feel himself grow thicker from the memory. At his first touch Cas groaned and pulled Dean’s hair, causing him to jump from definitely turned on to dangerously close. He clamped down on his base with one hand while he continued to tease Cas with the other, the first finger sliding in easily, though not as much as he had expected. He’d have to have a word with his angel about not using his grace to reset every aspect in the future. For now though, he was ready to enjoy the process of opening him up and teasing him all over again.

Cas groaned low and throaty as Dean’s second finger breached him, hips bucking involuntarily at the increased sensation. Pain blossomed in Dean’s knees, the hard tile of the shower stall an insufficient surface to kneel on, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. The noises Cas was making, the feel of his fingernails scraping against Dean’s scalp, fingers tugging at his wet hair was enough to keep Dean’s attention on the task at hand. He worked his sore jaw like his life depended on it. Cas was so vocal; Dean would never get over how every single touch of his fingers, every flick of his tongue, everything he did brought new sounds, new words of appreciation falling from those angelic lips. He never wanted to hear the end of it.

Cas’ breath came in short gasps now, and his fingers were impossibly tight as they tangled in Dean’s hair. He knew Cas would let go if he tapped his thigh, but the knowledge that Cas could tug him this way and that, guide him where he wanted to, was surprisingly arousing, and it seemed to work for Cas, too. In the small range of motion allowed to him, Dean pulled back just slightly to work his tongue along the shaft, letting the head of Cas’ swollen cock drag as Cas thrust in to his mouth. That seemed to be what the angel was waiting for, because in only a few more shallow thrusts, Cas went rigid and let out a wordless shout, coming hot and hard down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed it all down with only a passing thought to how foreign that felt, how he never thought he’d be a swallower, and twisted his fingers viciously as he worked Cas through his orgasm.

“Dean…” Cas moaned, releasing his grip on Dean’s hair to instead stroke tender fingers across his scalp. Dean glanced up at Cas as he gave his cock one last playful lick. He could only imagine how he must look right now, lips red and slick with spit, hair a mess, eyes wide and lusty, tongue darting out to catch the last drop of come from the tip of Cas’ dick. Positively sinful, Dean suspected, and saw it confirmed in the way Cas looked down at him. Cas let out a small sigh at the loss of sensation as Dean pulled his fingers out and stood to crowd Cas against the wall again, kissing him lazily as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies.

“So that’s three, then,” Dean murmured, catching a drop of water with his tongue as it ran down the line of Cas’ throat towards his collarbone. Cas tipped his head back, a soft thud echoing in the room as it impacted the shower wall, and Dean kissed the fragile skin exposed there, letting his lips show reverence for the perfect creature he was so delighted to finally get his hands on. “Two with Jack, and this one. I want six.” Dean grinned against the curve of Cas’ neck, let his hands trail aimlessly over the hard lines of Cas’ ribs, his hips. How did he manage to know Cas this long without ever knowing what was hidden under that trench coat? “Maybe seven,” he recanted. Cas chuckled softly, sucking in a harsh breath when Dean moved his mouth back down to bite at a nipple.

“Then perhaps we should be getting out of the shower. If I’m going to have four more orgasms tonight I’d like to have at least one of them with your dick in my ass.” Cas dropped the sentence casually, as if noticing the water was getting cooler, and it took Dean aback.

“Jesus, Cas, where did you learn to talk like that?” Dean pointedly did not mention how hot he found it, hearing such filthy things coming from the mouth of an angel.

“I rebelled for you,” Cas replied, in a flat tone that challenged Dean to please, keep asking stupid questions, I dare you. “You don’t think I’d pick up a few more of your bad habits along the way?” Dean stepped out of the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel off the rack and wrapping around Cas’ dripping wet form as he stepped out of the shower, taking a moment to admire how stunning he looked before wrapping a second towel around himself and leading Cas back out to the hotel room proper.

They didn’t even reach the bed before he felt Cas grab his shoulder and spin him so they were facing each other. Dean’s sudden disorientation was quickly overshadowed by the hungry way Cas kissed him, his tongue probing deeply and their lips not even lining up properly in his eagerness. He broke away, raised an eyebrow almost in a challenge, and then pushed Dean so he fell onto the bed on his back, at Cas’ mercy. He quickly followed, straddling one of Dean’s legs and grinding his thigh against Dean’s cock, reminding him how they had neglected him slightly in the shower. Not that he had minded, Dean thought, already remembering how hot it felt having Cas grip the back of his head like that. But the new sensation definitely reminded him that he hadn’t come since Jack left. He wasn’t a teenager anymore though, so if he wanted to reach that goal for Cas, he was going to have to pace himself.

“Cas, Cas man, you gotta slow down. If you take me over the edge now how am I supposed to get you to seven?” He nuzzled at his neck as he whispered the warning, felt the man chuckle in response, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinding back against Cas’ quickly hardening dick. He knew if he kept going much further he’d never make it, but it was so, so tempting now that he knew he could touch Cas, knew he could run his fingers down his back, slot his legs between Cas’, suck at his neck with lips that had been aching from want. Now that he knew he could do it all, he wanted to forever. He exhaled firmly to try to calm himself down slightly and buy some time. Dean looked into those blue eyes and pleaded, “Let me take care of you.”

Dean rolled them both over, and slid off of the angel, still straddling his right thigh, still grinding slowly against it, but just enough to keep the pressure simmering beneath his skin, not enough to get him any closer. He pressed his lips to the slightly chapped ones before him, pouring all his love and excitement and passion into that kiss. His hands were roaming all over the sculpted flesh before him, and soon his lips joined them. He kissed along the man’s jaw, the stubble tickling his lips just enough that he needed to run his tongue over them to chase the sensation away. He kissed his neck firmer, and then he nipped at it gently and Cas sucked in sharply, as if there wasn’t enough air in the room. Dean smiled deviously and bit a little harder along his collarbone, then back over his chest, where he could see evidence of his attention earlier; they were like footprints tracing the path of his devotion to this kind, surprising being he had somehow fallen for, and even more unexpectedly won. Dean felt himself becoming overwhelmed and so he redoubled his efforts, focused on the moment at hand, at making Cas feel as good as possible as many times as he could, and pushed those other feelings away for now. Now was not the time to figure out what was happening, what was to come next; now was the time for seizing the moment Jack had somehow given them.

Dean kept his lips on Cas’ ribs as his fingers slid down along his length, stroking a few times and eliciting a moan of pleasure from the being beneath him. In response he moved his hand to cup Cas’ balls, gently rolling them in his palm, tugging ever so slightly to get that hitch in Cas’ breath again. He played with him using his right hand while he retrieved the bottle of lube where Cas had placed it earlier, all but forgotten until now. Dean whispered his thanks that Jack had left it behind, but he had his suspicions that this had been intentional, a subtle encouragement for them to continue even without him. He poured some out onto his ready fingers, nearly trembling with anticipation, and then brought his hand back to his angel.

He slid one finger in without resistance, glad that Cas seemed to have caught on and had not undone his work in the shower. Cas moaned as it went in easily, and so Dean added another, drawing out another groan as Cas pressed back to meet him, clearly eager. With a quick glance back to Cas to make sure he was ready, Dean answered the silent plea and added another finger, easing Cas through the burn and starting to scissor him open completely. The whole time Dean’s lips and tongue and teeth worked in tandem, skating across the defined stomach and dangerously sharp hip-bones he had fallen in love with over the past few hours. He peppered chaste little kisses across an abdominal, he dragged his tongue along the groove of his adonis belt, and he nipped at his protruding hip when he just couldn’t help it anymore.

Cas moaned and gasped and kept pushing against Dean, trying to grab traction and force his fingers in as deep as possible. Dean couldn’t get enough of how greedy Cas seemed, how eager he was to have Dean make him fall completely apart. Slightly through impatience but mostly because Dean really did want to see Cas undone over and over again tonight, he slid down from where he was teasing Cas and surprised him by lowering his mouth over his entire length. He actually whimpered as Dean slid his mouth up and down in time to his fingers moving in and out, and Dean could have sworn he felt him tremble. He pushed his fingers back in exactly the same way to confirm, and Cas bucked his hips up into Dean’s mouth, while squeezing tightly around his fingers. Dean smiled with the newfound knowledge.

“Dean” Cas growled, not in request, not as a warning, but just because he had to. “Dean, Dean!” Because under all of his attention, with all these new sensations, he needed to say the name over and over again like a prayer. In response Dean kept crooking his fingers against that same spot, and he felt Cas’ legs shaking on either side of his face as he took him apart from both ends. By now he was up to four fingers and Cas was bucking into his face, like earlier, and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed himself and started stroking in time to his thrusts, imagining what it was going to be like to actually fuck Cas soon, and that thought alone almost made him come.

Cas was getting closer, he could tell, and he hummed his encouragement, urging him to let go. Though on his back he was bucking up into Dean’s mouth, and they had managed to coordinate so that Cas thrust up into Dean’s mouth and then down onto his hand and every movement he made brought him that much closer. With Dean moaning in pleasure at his own touch with his lips around Cas’ cock in his mouth and his fingers buried deep inside him, he felt Cas urgently throw his hands into Dean’s hair just before he tasted it, come spurting into his mouth as his ass clenched tightly around his fingers. He had lost track of how many times he had tasted Cas by now, but he loved it, even this slightly smaller amount, loved knowing he had done that to him. He didn’t even give him a chance to come down. He asked silently with his eyes, and Cas frantically nodded his consent. He rolled on a condom and slid his lube-slick hand over his pulsing cock once, twice, then lined up and slid into Castiel.

The heat of Castiel was tight as it surrounded him, tighter than he ever dreamed. Cas spread his legs wide to welcome Dean in as he bottomed out in one long, agonizingly slow motion. There was a drawn out moment where Dean didn’t want to move. All he wanted was to stay buried in Cas’ tight heat, pressed so close together and silent except for the shuddering breaths that drifted from Cas’ open mouth. Dean took a moment to lean down and kiss that mouth, the mouth he’d longed to kiss for more days than he could count, and when Cas’ hands clutched at the back of his neck, Dean began to move.

Dean could not recall in all of his sexual history an experience that even came close to the intimacy of this particular act. Maybe it was because (except for that one time, which didn’t really count since she’d fallen) he’d never bedded an actual real live angel of the lord before, or maybe it was because he’d fought with every part of himself to avoid getting attached to anyone before, or maybe, just maybe, it was the way Cas had no inhibitions whatsoever, giving Dean enthusiastic encouragement with every thrust, every touch, but there was something in this that made every occasion before pale in comparison. Dean rolled his hips downwards, savouring the delicious friction that gripped him as he buried himself in Cas over and over and over.

Cas groaned, a filthy, pornographic noise escaping his lips unhindered as he grasped at any part of Dean he could reach, pulling him closer, his hands both greedy and reverent. He slid them down to Dean’s ass, pressing him close between his own legs and urging him deeper, deeper, deeper.

“More,” Cas moaned, and fuck if that sound didn’t do things to Dean. “I want…more,” he begged. Dean hitched Cas’ legs up, folding them over Cas’ body, using the altered angle to let him drive deeper with each thrust and earning more of those filthy moans he loved hearing from his angel. Yet still Cas wanted more. He clung to Dean with rough hands, pulling at him with no reservation, just a desperate need for touch. He begged with his hands, urging Dean on with hurried touches. He begged with his mouth, kissing feverishly and desperately at any part of Dean he could land his lips on; Dean’s face, his mouth, his throat.

“Damnit, Dean!” Cas whined, his breath ragged beneath the words. “I'm an angel of the Lord. You're not going to break me! Harder!!!” And how could Dean say no to that? Cas’s frantic begging spurred Dean on, deepening his thrusts and drawing new cries from Cas’ lips.

For all his stoicism on the battlefield, Castiel showed no reserve whatsoever when Dean began to fuck him in earnest. The bluff, quiet resolve of the angelic soldier melted away into a whimpering, keening mess as Cas arched into Dean’s every touch. He moaned out his pleasure as Dean shifted his hips to brush against Cas’ prostate. He raked furrows into Dean’s back with his blunt nails as Dean drove into him harder, still begging for more even as Dean gave everything his angel asked for. And after not very long at all, Cas’ begging decayed into a broken litany of “Dean!” and “Fuck!” and “Yes! Right There!” Dean would deny it later if anyone had the inclination to ask, but hearing the breathless way those words fell from Cas’ perfect lips, hearing such sweet profanity from such a powerful being, well, that was almost as amazing as burying his cock deep inside that angel while he made those noises.

Cas was no less enthusiastic when his orgasm hit. He barely gave any warning that it was approaching. Maybe he clung to Dean a little tighter, or maybe his frantic noises took on a more desperate note, but it took Dean by surprise when Cas suddenly tensed beneath him, throwing his head back to howl Dean’s name as he came in hot streaks between them.

Dean felt every one of Cas’ muscles clench as he came, squeezing him even tighter, and he couldn’t take it any more. He let himself fall over the edge, hips erratically pulsing against the back of the angel’s thighs. After edging for so long his orgasm nearly tore him apart, punched out of him as if he had been physically struck. He hovered over Castiel, his breath haggard and thin, sweat on his brow as he tried to slow his breathing. The two of them stayed like that a moment, exhausted and completely sated. With a sigh Dean slid out, and Cas made a dissatisfied noise somewhere in his throat, although he remained completely still. Dean pulled off the condom and tied it off as Cas continued to lay sprawled out on his back, heaving with the aftershocks of pleasure. It was incredibly rewarding to see his best friend so satisfied, but he felt more than a bit disappointed that he had fallen short of his goal. His endorphin-addled brain tried to do math, but it was like trying to remember how many beers he had drank at the end of a long night; the closer he got to a total the fuzzier the details seemed. Cas slowly turned his head to smile at Dean, but his expression instantly changed to one of concern upon seeing his face.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Should I leave?” He had reached out a hand to caress Dean’s face but had caught himself, and now looked like he regretted all of this and wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Dean pulled him close and kissed him quickly but firmly.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door. I need you. And, uh, I’m fine. That….that was….Damn Cas!” He had no words to express that it had fulfilled every subconscious hope he had harboured in secret even from himself. Cas softened and smiled, relaxing back against the hunter, and Dean slowly combed his fingers through the unruly hair of the head resting against his chest. “I’m just disappointed I didn’t make good on my promise. I guess a bottle of whiskey didn’t help matters much.” At his words Cas had stilled, and Dean looked down in confusion. Ever so slowly, Castiel tilted his head up until he was staring into Dean’s eyes, his collarbone resting against the man’s ribs.

“Well you definitely put in a sizeable effort, if you’ll pardon the obvious sexual implications of the expression.” Dean stifled a laugh at the stiff way the angel spoke, even fucked-out and cuddling through the afterglow. Not that Dean would admit they were technically cuddling, because that wasn’t his thing. At all. Cas musing interrupted his denial. “About that, I wonder…” And he started gently tracing his fingers along Dean’s side, running from his waist up to the crook of his armpit, then back down his ribs, over his hip, trailing down his thigh before pausing and turning back on himself, retracing his steps. Dean shivered beneath him and he continued.

“Seven is such a symbolically meaningful number, and it has much religious importance as well. Since you’ve been worshiping me nearly since we walked through the door, I think seven should remain our goal.” He continued tracing almost absentmindedly, but Dean could see the concentration behind that façade, could almost hear the gears turning behind those cerulean orbs penetrating every inch of skin he looked at. He was amazed to feel his cock twitch in response, could feel it trying to rise to the occasion, to please Cas that much more, despite there being no chance of it. Then Cas stilled his fingers and licked his lips before adding in a breathless whisper “Three is also a holy number.”

“You’re talking about religion at a time like th–” but his words were cut off as Castiel’s fingertips graced over his balls, causing him to inhale sharply through clenched teeth as he felt the blood rushing downwards. He felt himself starting to grow hard again as the smirking man blew almost too softly across him, causing another shiver.

“I’m an angel, you ass.” And with that he lowered his mouth over Dean’s entire length, sliding his tongue along the sides as he held the man’s gaze. He stared into those green eyes as he started bobbing, and only broke eye contact when his lids sunk against his will and he moaned around the man’s cock as he felt it fully harden again. At that sight Dean threw his head back, gasping under the attention, trying to process what was possibly the hottest thing he’d seen yet tonight.

“But Cas, I don’t – I shouldn’t even be able to –” He groaned at a particular flick of Cas’ tongue when suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Wait, Cas, are you cheating?” He looked down to see the angel’s lips stretched around him, fingers encircling his base, and he knew from the glint in those eyes that he was right. Holy shit, he thought, he’s using his angel mojo to lessen my turnaround too? He had no intention of complaining, however, since at that exact moment he felt Cas’ finger tracing the outline of his ass, creeping nearer and nearer his hole, while his lips and tongue never stopped in their attention. Considering twelve hours ago he had been a virgin, Castiel was a really, really quick learner. Blindly Dean flailed about the bed, hunting for the bottle of lube and growing frantic before he found it and desperately thrust it towards Cas.

Dean instantly felt the hand around his shaft disappear, but the tell-tale click a second later more than made up for. He squirmed, gently angling up into Cas’ mouth as he heard the other’s hands quickly doing their work. He moaned when the slick finger probed his entrance, gently sliding in as he whimpered encouragement. His eyes were scrunched shut and his head kept thrashing from side to side as Cas slid another finger into Dean. Angelic short-cuts or not, there was only so much pleasure a man could endure in the course of an evening.

By the time Cas had worked up to three fingers and was gently scissoring him, Dean was a mess. He writhed underneath Cas, gasping and groaning, unable to stop himself. He knew any second Cas would slide his fingers over that spot and combined with the way he was using that tongue Dean was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold on. He breathed deeply, remember how many times he had been on a hunt injured, only to play through and gank the bastard. He had to apply that same discipline here. He had to get Cas to seven. He had to. He would. He would not come yet.

“Jesus fucking Christ Cas fuck!” He yelled, unintentionally bucking up into his mouth in reaction to the fireworks he felt explode within, trying to somehow avoid that touch again despite wanting it so much he was nearly in tears. He thanked his luck that Cas had at least paused his blowjob to give him a second to get himself under control, and he again breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. When he dared gaze upon the sight of his dick disappearing into Cas’ mouth he propped himself up and looked down.

The vision he met made his jaw drop as he gasped in surprise. Cas was completely still, lips still encircling Dean but unmoving, and his eyes were gently closed as if in prayer. He was bracing himself with a trembling hand resting on the bed, and there were fresh streaks of white across his abdomen. “Cas? Cas did you just…? Are you ok?” The man slowly pulled off of Dean’s still hard cock and took the deepest breath Dean had ever seen him breathe, before nodding once, with finality.

“Do you have any idea Dean, what you do to me? What you’ve always done to me?” Dean’s jaw stayed slack, unable to fully process what this declaration might mean, not daring to hope. Cas was panting and his voice was positively wrecked. “Do you really not realise how long I’ve wanted to hold you? Mark you as mine? Love you?” Dean gulped, completely overwhelmed, but before he had to answer him Cas leapt onto the bed and pinned Dean down, crashing their lips together and kissing him with such a passionate and desperate need that he couldn’t help but whimper again. “I need you Dean.”

It was several long minutes before either of the two thought to come up for air but when they did Dean found himself staring into the sparkling depths of Cas’ eyes. The angel looked positively debauched, which was no surprise, considering the frankly obscene number of times he’d come this evening. Dean wanted nothing more than to reach for Cas, pull him back in and kiss him breathless again, but instead he spoke, overwhelmed by the kinds of emotions that Dean Winchester would not admit to feeling outside the safety of this hotel room.

“I need you too, Cas.” Dean said, his words spoken softly and truthfully. He sighed softly as Cas leaned in and kissed him again. Their lips met with tender affection and sweet murmured words, yet slowly but surely the kiss morphed into something else, fueled by a desire to touch and taste and learn every inch of each other’s bodies. Dean felt Cas growing hard again where their bodies met.

“Your mojo doesn’t mess around, Cas,” Dean teased, reaching down to palm at Cas’ dick, trailing fingers across the taut skin of his balls. “Think you’re ready for another round?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Cas replied with a flat tone, quickly sheathing himself in another condom. He hooked his arms under Dean’s knees and hitched them up, then lined himself up with Dean’s slick hole and pushed in. The air was filled with a soft groan and neither man was entirely sure who it was coming from, both of them entirely lost in the glorious sensations offered up by the other’s body. Cas poised above Dean, lips parted and eyes heavy-lidded and Dean stared back at him, sure that the pleasure he felt was reflected clearly on his own face. He reached for Cas’ arms and slid his palms up the strong muscle hidden beneath his skin, and as if awoken from a dream by Dean’s touch, Cas began to move. He pulled back so far that only the head of his cock was nestled in Dean’s heat and thrust forward without a moment’s delay, slamming his hips into those of the man laid out before him.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. His face already carried a warm pink glow, he heat of desire sending a blush to his cheeks that began to spread down over the flesh of his chest.

“That’s the general idea,” Cas replied with a smug grin tugging at his lips. He bore a sheen of sweat on his brow and his eternally messy hair looked even more disheveled than usual. Dean longed to thread his fingers through those soft locks.

“Are you going to be this fucking sassy every time we do this?” Dean’s words were interrupted as Cas shifted the angle of Dean’s hips, allowing his cock to graze over Dean’s prostate. Dean stopped trying to be witty and lost himself in the feeling of it; the fullness, the closeness, the sparking pleasure each time Castiel nailed that little spot. His breath came in short, frantic gasps and his hands clutched at Cas’ arms, holding on like he was afraid of what would happen if he let go.

Dean wasn’t going to last long. He could already feel the heat pooling in his core, a tantalizing reminder of how close his release loomed, and Cas’ deep thrusts had stopped drawing throaty moans. Instead, Dean offered up tiny whimpers, desperate little noises that escaped from his lips almost by accident. As much as Cas loved the sight of him splayed out like that with eyelids fluttering and his plush pink mouth hanging open, that mouth begged to be kissed and Cas couldn’t resist it any longer. He released his grip on Dean’s legs, letting them drop to the mattress, and sank his weight onto forearms beside Dean’s face.

Cas’ thrusts lost some of their depth but none of their ferocity. The roll of their bodies put delicious friction on Dean’s cock, still wet from Cas’ mouth, and he couldn’t help but arch into the touch as he cried out his pleasure. Castiel swallowed up those sounds readily, fitting his mouth to Dean’s in a kiss as frantic as the motion of his hips. He kissed for every time he’d wanted to in the past and couldn’t. He kissed for all the times their eyes had met and he’d been forced to look away. He kissed for every time he’d wanted to speak his feelings but didn’t know the words to use. Best of all, he kissed for all the kisses they would share from this day forward, and Dean kissed him back, gripping tight to his shoulders, the back of his neck, grabbing a handful of hair lest Cas ever try to stop touching.

Cas’ mouth found its way to Dean’s throat and he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the salt-tanged skin. All the while, he thrust himself into Dean, and as Cas’ teeth nipped at the spot he’d been kissing, leaving tiny red marks in their wake, Dean came with a punched out moan, his eyes flying open and his hands gripping at Cas even tighter as he tensed and spilled his release hot and sticky between their bellies. “So beautiful,” Cas murmured, reverent. He kissed praise into Dean’s skin, soothing and tender even as he fucked him into the mattress.

Cas continued to lay soft kisses on Dean’s skin as he rode him through the aftershocks, but when his moaning subsided and his eyelids slid half-closed, Cas pushed himself up again. Dean was a sight to behold. The sweet flush that had previously graced his cheeks had evolved into a delicious full body blush, colouring his chest a bright pink. His mouth hung slack, lips barely moving as he let out a constant string of soft, fucked-out whimpers, punctuated by the force of Cas’ body connecting with his own over and over. “Dean!!” Cas cried. His voice came out gruff like too much whiskey, and all Dean could offer in reply was a blissful smile. Cas howled as his orgasm ripped through him. The brutal pace he’d kept up faltered as his body tensed, pounding into Dean a few more times as his vision blurred with the force of his pleasure.

Barely able to hold himself up any longer, angelic strength or no, Cas collapsed to the bed beside Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man. It was a long handful of minutes before either of them could find the air to speak again.

“Dean,” Cas spoke first, still hesitant to break the near silence of the room. Dean replied with a lazy kiss, their lips barely brushing.

“This is the least shitty thing that’s ever happened at one of these conventions, you know that?” Dean told him, laughing softly as their fingers entwined, still too exhausted to do much else.

“I must confess, given your warnings, I had not expected to enjoy it so thoroughly,” Cas chuckled back, facing Dean as they lay on their sides, hands clasped in the space between them. “Had I known, I might have come to one sooner.” Dean just smiled and shook his head at the audacity. At the same time, a tiny part of him leapt at the thought that Cas really meant it, and wasn’t just saying things in the heat of the moment.

It was a testament to how much time they spent together that Cas’ gaze narrowed in response, and all playfulness left his face as concern flooded his features. “Ah. The over-analysis. I was wondering when that would hit.” He sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling and thus missing Dean’s shocked face.

“I’m not, damnit Cas, I’m not over-analyzing what we just did. I don’t need to, it, it was awesome man. It’s just, I dunno. Nevermind.” Castiel felt Dean’s fingers start to extricate themselves from his own and he gripped tight, stopping him from severing the connection.

“Dean, what?” He said the two words with nearly the same intonation, making it clear that this was not an optional question. When Dean again tried to roll away Cas slid closer, propping himself up on one arm so he could lean over the hunter. “Do you regret this, do you want me to leave?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to process how to handle expressing emotions when they were no longer fooling around. It was somehow a lot harder to put what he felt into words now that their pulses had slowed. If he kept his eyes shut though, he thought he could face this, that he could be honest with him. He shook his head gently, almost sadly.

“No Cas, I already said no. I’d like you to stay.” When he heard nothing further he dared to peek at the man leaning over him. He face was unreadable, but did not seem upset. He decided to go for broke. “Please stay?” As smile burst out of the angel’s face, and Dean almost died of relief. Cas leaned down and barely pressed his lips against Dean’s, soft and tender and full of promise.

“Of course Dean. You must know that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Dean’s eyes widened, and Cas surprised him by chuckling in response. “You didn’t, did you?”

Dean slowly shook his head from one side to the other, just the once, his eyes still revealing his confusion. “No wonder you seem confused. Let me clear things up. I want to be with you Dean. I hope you want to be with me. I’d like this to be a catalyst, not an isolated event. Would you be amenable to that?”

Dean’s features contracted slightly as he tried to understand the ramifications of everything he had just heard. Cas made it sound so simple, so easy. They could just be together. Could that really be it? After all this time?

“Cas did you just ask me to go steady?” Humour kicked in as a defense mechanism before his brain had the chance to stop his mouth. He regretted it as soon as it was said, but at the same time he was dying to know. Asking like a dick permitted his instinct towards self-preservation while also granting him access to the information he desperately needed.

“I’m not sure what that means, but I would like to be permitted to continue to show you how much I care for you on a regular basis. So if that means steady, then I suppose yes. Dean, will you go steady with me?”

“Damnit Cas, I was teasing, nobody actually – you know what? Nevermind. Come here.” He kissed him then, deeply but with a tenderness he hoped carried the words his lips couldn’t. “Ya Cas. Ya, we can do that.”

“Good. I don’t understand why that had to be such an ordeal. Shall we get some rest?” Castiel kissed him again, then nestled into the crook of his arm, pulling the very disheveled blankets up over them.

Dean somehow sunk into the mattress even further, pulling Cas tight. “God yes, I feel like I could sleep for a week! But Cas, wait, we need to –”

“I took care of it.” Cas cut him off, burrowing into Dean’s side and sighing softly in contentment.

It took Dean’s mind a minute to process that, between the naked angel in the arms, the fact that said angel was now, officially, his…boyfriend? Whatever, was his, and the fact that he was recovering from three orgasms over literally hours of playing, his mental faculties were not at their peak.

“Wait, you…? Dude isn’t this like an abuse of power or something?” He pretended to chastise while secretly loving the idea of never needing to get up for a washcloth ever again. Wait ‘ever’? Nevermind, that was a thought for Conscious Dean.

“Dean there are worse ways angels have abused their powers for personal gain. No one even died.” His voice was getting softer, lower, as he started to drift off.

“Oh gee, well good work. Glad the bar’s set so high.” He squeezed his angel a little closer, just because he could, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Wait I thought you didn’t need sleep? ‘I’ll watch over you’ and all that crap.”

“Ordinarily, no, I don’t. But having expended so much of my grace tonight, I need to recover. It was most definitely worth it though,” he added with a smirk, burrowing closer to Dean.

“Right.” Dean answered smugly, basking in the way tonight had somehow turned out. “Night Cas.” Cas squeezed Dean back, and mumbled what may have been ‘goodnight,’ though it was too garbled to be identified. For the first time since he could remember, Dean fell asleep smiling.

* * * * * *

There was a sharp rap at the door before the distinct sound of a key-card being used and the room door being opened.

“Dean? You conscious?”

Dean slowly started coming back to reality, then realized he was face down, naked, sprawled in bed, and his brother had just walked in. And there was definitely a warm body in the bed with him. Cas’ warm body. He gulped as he braced himself for this conversation.

“Jesus Dean, it’s almost noon, how late were you even, damnit Dean!” Sam had just noticed the plaid shirt and jeans thrown near the door, and was staring pointedly at the floor to his right. “Dude, you are a piece of work. Last time I saw you that guy was staring at Cas like he wanted to eat him up at the bar. How the hell could you bail on him like that for some –” His question broke off abruptly as he took in the other scattered garments in the room. Various pieces of a now very crumpled suit, and a familiar tan trench coat.

Dean sucked in his breath, a hundred possible things running through his mind, trying to predict how his younger brother would respond to this unexpected turn of events.

For his part, Sam continued to stare at the coat for just a second more, then chuckled and looked at the mound in bed beside his big brother. “Hey Cas.”

That was not among the now thousands of possible permutations of Sammy Reacting To Us Being An Us running through Dean’s hardrive. He tried to predict how Castiel would respond but he was out of ram and just froze instead.

“Good morning, Sam.” Cas answered calmly, as if he hadn’t just nearly been caught in flagrante with the man’s brother. Dean’s brain was about to explode. Sam mumbled something suspiciously similar to ‘fucking finally’ but Dean still had an hourglass spinning behind his eyes so he wasn’t sure.

“Alright, Dean we have a panel in twenty minutes. Cas, Chuck’s set up a chair for you backstage with him, so you’ll be there too. I’ll meet you guys there with coffee and breakfast.” He turned to leave, hesitated, and turned back towards the bed. This was it, thought Dean, the death-blow of judgement. “You two might want to grab showers.” And with that Sam walked out, letting the door close with a click behind him.

Castiel sighed as he propped himself up, preparing to leave the comfort and warmth of the bed. Dean stared at the spot near the door for several more seconds, then turned to Cas and stared at him for several more seconds. Eventually the angel realized he wasn’t going to speak, and thus volunteered “Good morning, Dean. Are you alright?”

“I… But he… and you and I…I don’t….” Dean was looking more confused than Cas had ever seen him, even when pouring over some archaic bit of lore. “What the hell, Cas?”

Another sigh, and Dean was pretty sure the start of an eye roll was in there too. “Dean, please don’t get upset, but I think you’re the only person in the world who didn’t know how I feel. Now shall we get ready?” With that Castiel stood up and headed towards the bathroom, toeing almost triumphantly at the discarded towels along the way. As he reached the door he turned and faced Dean, leaning nude against the door frame casually and confidently, as if they had woken up together every day of their lives.

“We could shower together. You know, to save water.” And then he spun on a heel and sauntered into the bathroom.

Dean had never leapt from a bed so quickly.


End file.
